NO PUEDE SER CIERTO
by Anaid Cullen
Summary: SUMARIO: Cuando Bella llega a forks ella guarda un gran secreto, que será lo que impide que Bella se enamore de Edward y se muestre tan fría con el, ¿y si los Cullen no son los únicos que guardan un secreto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>Título:<strong> NO PUEDE SER CIERTO  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> (Edward/Bella)  
><strong>Géneros:<strong>Romance/Drama  
><strong>Rated:<strong>T.  
><strong>Adverencias:<strong> Alternative Universe.  
><strong>Tipo y Estado:<strong>Long!Fic. En proceso  
><strong>Fecha de publicación: <strong>JUEVES 17 DE NOVIEMBRE 2011  
><strong>SUMARIO: <strong>Cuando Bella llega a forks ella guarda un gran secreto, que será lo que impide que Bella se enamore de Edward y se muestre tan fría con el, ¿y si los Cullen no son los únicos que guardan un secreto?

_**Capitulo 1: La llegada**_

_**EDWARD **__**POV**_

_**-A**__lice explícate mejor, no entiendo nada-susurre frustrado ¿como me podía soltar semejante cambio sin saber a que se refería? Era absurdo por más que lo analizara._

_-Edward solo veo cambios grandes en tu vida, te veo mas feliz pero al mismo tiempo te veo sufriendo, es como si una capa protectora no me dejara ver lo que pasa contigo- frunció el seño y me miro con sus ojos ámbares tratando de ganarse comprensión- si me es posible te diré mas pero si se que hoy es un día importante-"o al menos eso quiero pensar, tal vez sea un cambio para mejorar..." ._

_Perdí el hilo de los pensamientos que se le ocurrieron cuando Emmet toco la puerta-Chicos Esme insiste que el primer día es el mas importante, a si que, ¡Tenemos que llegar pronto al instituto!-Salió disparado obligándome a salir con Alice de mi habitación y sin obtener mas información sobre "mi nueva vida" si se le podía llamar a si a mi aburrida existencia._

_Llegamos al instituto demasiado rápido, mis hermanos bajaban del Jep de Emmet mientras yo me quede en el interior del volvo plateado para no soportar las clásicas impresiones que causábamos en los demás, demasiado simples, estas nunca cambiaban a pesar del tiempo siempre se mostraron fascinados por nuestra perfección, hasta que su instinto de supervivencia los obligaban a huir. _

_Sin embargo esta vez no se encontraban enfocados en nosotros, al parecer eran hipnotizados por la nueva oveja que se unía al ganado-pensé con cierto humor- la hija de Charlie que se venia a vivir después de una larga ausencia, era la nueva, seguramente se mostraría gustosa de tanta atención- si eran ciertos los rumores, la nueva chica gustaba de escapar de casa y desobedecer las reglas, la rebeldía adolecente, un factor que ponía aprueba la paternidad del jefe Swan- respire dos veces antes de salir del auto dispuesto a volver a la rutina del infierno, que de algún modo era mi castigo divino, repetir el instituto otra vez…_

_No lo esperaba, no lo vi venir, maldije en susurros._

_Me tope con unos ojos grandes de color chocolate, me miraban atentamente –me esta evaluando, pensé- pero me colapse al ver ese rostro ovalado color leche, ella era PERFECTA, si los ángeles existieran este seguramente tendría su aspecto con los labios llenos y rosados, su cabello ondulado que caía delicadamente en su hombro, me llamo la atención el largo pendiente que colgaba de su oído-parecía una serpiente dorada que se enroscaba en todo el contorno de la oreja y llegaba casia hombro sencillamente resplandecía por si solo, pero ¿Por qué solo uno?, ¡BASTA EDWARD! Me recrimine._

_Lo que me saco del trance fue el monstro que vivía en mi, el deseaba su sangre, me pedía a gritos que la tomara- vi a los ojos de la chica y le dirigí una mirada de odio puro, odio que jamás había sentido, por desearla tanto, ella solo me vio con una expresión de curiosidad ¡no me tenia miedo, se atrevía a interesarse en mi como cuando se ve un animal en el circo! Gruñí y volví a meterme al coche, fue imposible resistirme y la vi por última vez, ella solo me dirigió una mirada evaluadora y sonrió, pero se marcho a paso lento._

_No quise pensar más y Salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, no podía tomarla y convertirme en un monstro pero mas que nada no podía que ella saliera herida. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.  
>Título: NO PUEDE SER CIERTO<br>Pairing: (Edward/Bella)  
>Géneros:RomanceDrama  
>Rated:T.<br>Adverencias: Alternative Universe.  
>Tipo y Estado:Long!Fic. En proceso<br>Fecha de publicación: JUEVES 17 DE NOVIEMBRE 2011  
>SUMARIO: Cuando Bella llega a forks ella guarda un gran secreto, que será lo que impide que Bella se enamore de Edward y se muestre tan fría con el, ¿y si los Cullen no son los únicos que guardan un secreto?<p>

_CAPITULO 2; ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?_

_EDWARD POV_

_Las llantas rechinaron en la entrada y en menos de 2 segundos tenia a Carlisle y Esme observando mi expresión-No tenia ni idea de cómo me debía de ver por que intercambiaron una mirada y me arrastraron a la sala-solte una bocanada de aire y espere._

_-No se que es lo que pasa Edward, pero debe de ser algo importante ¿tienes algo que contarnos?-tomo la mano de Esme y la sentó a su lado en el sofá-vamos hijo lo que sea podemos arreglarlo entre toda la familia-frunció el seño al no obtener mi respuesta pero ¿Qué le diría? Carlisle hoy vi a la mujer de mi vida, pero tengo ganas de matarla y beber de ella hasta que quede seca y no se si pueda soportar otra vez la sed que sentí, además que el mostro que hay en mi se regocija con mi dolor, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?, basta ya de tonterías me grite-En el instituto casi pierdo el control Carlisle, lo siento estuve a punto de poner en peligro a la familia, de verdad mis mas sinceras disculpas, tal vez seria mejor que marche, la chica debe seguir con vida ella no ha hecho nada para que termine su existencia por una necesidad.._

_-Edward todos cometemos errores, esto solo será una prueba y si te es tan difícil la familia marchara junta no nos separaremos por esto, estamos juntos Edward…-"vamos hijo piensa bien las cosas no podemos separarnos ¿a donde irías? Piénsalo por tu madre.."_

_Mire a Esme sus ojos estaban brillando como si estuviera llorando mi casi ida, no se lo merecía soy un mostro no debe sentir compasión hacia alguien que no valiera la pena- "no es cierto, sabe bien que todos están condenados" susurro la voz de mi conciencia- No, estoy haciendo lo correcto, me trate de convencer, mi ida permitiría que ella tuviera una vida, algo con lo que yo no podía siquiera alcanzar por mucho que lo intentara, ella seria feliz ¿Cómo podría tratar siquiera de considerar privarla de ese derecho? Haría una carrera se enamoraría y se casaría…- sentí una pulsada de dolor al imaginarla del brazo del otro hombre, ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿De verdad ya la amaba? No aun no, pero lo estaría si me quedaba solo un momento mas-Es lo mejor, de verdad creo que irme solo levantaría menos sospechas- mentira, solo deseaba ocultar el sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en mi, sufrir solo sin nadie que se afectara mas de la cuenta-Rosali se enfadara si nos cambiamos tan pronto, le agrada el clima de aquí-sonreí tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía-Solo será por un tiempo._

_-Si lo crees de verdad Edward, tienes mi apoyo y ahora ve hijo nosotros se lo diremos a los demás-dijo Esme apretando la mano de Carlisle y tratando de mostrar fortaleza-llama tan pronto llegues a donde quiera que vallas, no soportaría estar en duda hijo._

_-Gracias son unas personas maravillosas estaremos en contacto, lo prometo-me despedí y marche corriendo al bosque, sin darme cuenta estaba muy cerca de la casa del jefe Swan y capte el olor de la chica ¿la chica? Debía dejar de pensar en ella y estaba apunto de irme en dirección contraria cuando la vi._

_Se encontraba a unos 90 metros pero la vi perfectamente agachada y buscando algo en el suelo de repente subió la mirada hacia mi dirección , era imposible que me hubiera visto y seguí muy quieto tratando de no hacer ruido, absurdo para un ser como yo que puede estar como una estatua de marfil, sin embargo lo hice y pareció que no dio resultado por que continuo viendo hacia mi dirección-Ummm... al gato lo mato la curiosidad- susurro y levantándose vio por ultima vez el lugar donde yo me hallaba, y entrecerró los ojos-tal vez deba hacerlo yo misma..- sacudió el cabello y fue de nuevo hacia el sendero por el que había llegado seguramente, estaba en shock ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Cómo debía tomar sus palabras? ¿Eran para mi o solo hablaba sola?, trate de pensar con coherencia pero no funcionaba, nada encajaba, aun debía de estar en el instituto y tenia solo 2 horas después de mi huida del estacionamiento, no podría conducir tan rápido para ser una humana, era arriesgado, y el sentido de sus palabras parecían ser totalmente dirigidas hacia mi persona aun cuando sabia que no me pudo haber visto era una distancia grande, solo estaba confundido debía aclarar mi mente aun cuando el deseo de seguirla era casi asfixiante, ¿Por qué no me había tentado su sangre? Suficientes preguntas para mi , me deje caer en el paso y cerré los ojos…_

…

_Ya actualice ¿creen que vaya bien o soy muy mala? Opiniones!_

_Escribo de un café internet por que mi computadora se averió pero tratare de hacer los capítulos mas fluidos y pronto se aclararan las cosas…_

_¡FELIZ PUENTE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.  
>Título: NO PUEDE SER CIERTO<br>Pairing: (Edward/Bella)  
>Géneros:RomanceDrama  
>Rated:T.<br>Adverencias: Alternative Universe.  
>Tipo y Estado:Long!Fic. En proceso<br>Fecha de publicación: miércoles 23 DE NOVIEMBRE 2011  
>SUMARIO: Cuando Bella llega a forks ella guarda un gran secreto, que será lo que impide que Bella se enamore de Edward y se muestre tan fría con el, ¿y si los Cullen no son los únicos que guardan un secreto?<p>

CAPITULO 3: ¿AHORA QUE HAGO?

EDWARD POV

El sonido de unos pasos me hizo regresar a mi realidad donde yo mataba a la chica y vivía desgraciado por el resto de mi existencia sin opción a la felicidad, claro si me permitía vivir después de arrebatarle al mundo a semejante ángel que tenia pisando esta tierra…

-Edward vamos a casa, no puedes seguir todo este tiempo aquí creo que te he dejado pensar un tiempo y no veo cambios tal vez lo que necesitas es hablar…-Alice me miraba y por su mente vi mi imagen, desarreglado y sucio ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? – llevas 3 días aquí Esme se encuentra preocupada has roto tu promesa recuerdas-"además que a todos no nos quedo claro el motivo de tu ida y sobre todo el hecho de que no fuiste precisamente lejos, ¿hay algo más cierto?" pregunto sin abrir sus labios y solo asentí levemente- muy bien entonces vamos a casa.

Tiro de mi mano y me guio hasta el hogar y pude distinguir a mis hermanos en la cochera, todos se veían preocupados y esperaban con impaciencia mis palabras las cuales no hallaba para describir mi estado, sin embargo sus preguntas mentales me agobiaban y no me permitieron concentrarme Carlisle me condujo a la sala y todos tomaron un lugar dispuestos a escuchar todo y ¡demonios! No tenía ni idea de cómo terminarían reaccionando con mi fascinación por la chica y que tenía un montón de enigmas a su alrededor.

-Hijo, parece que paso algo después de tu marcha ¿no es cierto?, creo que ocultas algo y tienes que escuchar a tus hermanos sobre la chica que mencionaste parece que no eres el único que se vio afectado-mire a Carlisle sin comprender pero una angustia paso por mi corazón al pensar que tal vez ella estaba herida en algún lugar mientras yo me dedicaba a pensar y atormentarme-Ella está bien si eso te preocupa pero escucha y… no corras.

-Edward, cuando saliste del estacionamiento ella fue con nosotros y dijo "déjalo solo" parecía comprender que _**somos**_ y sin más se dio la vuelta y fue con sus amigos no entendía nada pero a ella no le veo futuro, es como si ya estuviera muerta…

-Esto no es normal Edward, cuando se acerco no tenia emociones, no había nada ni curiosidad o miedo como debería de haber pasado, _**ella oculta algo**_ y no sabemos si es peligrosa, sobre todo el motivo de que ella despierte una sed incontrolable en ti nos expone.

-Ella no me despierta nada Jasper, lo comprobé ese mismo día la encontré en el bosque y no sentí lo mismo- mentí en busca de protegerla, que dirian ellos de mi amor incipientey sin contar que los pensamientos de Rose y Jasper iban sin duda alguna a la muerte del ángel, si lo consideraban un peligro lo harían-Solo fue sed normal.

-Edward mientes, se te nota en los ojos ¿cómo que lo comprobaste? La seguimos todo el día, su nombre es Isabella Swan hija del jefe de policía del pueblo, se mudo y es la figura más popular de todo el instituto, tiene un gen de dominio y aire de superioridad, es como si ella estuviera en todo, una chica adolecente, lo único que hizo fue hablar de banalidades y paseo con sus "amigos" todo el tiempo hasta que tuvo que ir a su casa a preparar la cena de su padre eso fue TODO.

Me quede sin palabras Alice mentía yo la vi en el bosque, estuvo ahí, no era mi imaginación creo que mi cara revelo algo por que Rosalie se acerco peligrosamente a mí y me miro directamente a los ojos-¿hay algo más que quieras contarnos Edward?

…..

Lo siento por dejarlo ahí pero lo escribí en las computadoras de mi escuela y ya no tengo tiempo mi clase comienza y me tengo que ir… ¿qué les pareció? Espero que dejen sus comentarios y tratare de actualizar en la tarde o mañana sin falta ¡cuídense mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.  
>Título: NO PUEDE SER CIERTO<br>Pairing: (Edward/Bella)  
>Géneros:RomanceDrama  
>Rated:T.<br>Adverencias: Alternative Universe.  
>Tipo y Estado:Long!Fic. En proceso<br>Fecha de publicación: 28 DE NOVIEMBRE 2011  
>SUMARIO: Cuando Bella llega a forks ella guarda un gran secreto, que será lo que impide que Bella se enamore de Edward y se muestre tan fría con el, ¿y si los Cullen no son los únicos que guardan un secreto?<p>

...

CONTINUACIÓN

EDWARD POV

La mire a los ojos y supe que no podía seguir ocultándolo un minuto más, Rosalie se daba cuenta de que estaba mintiendo mientras que Jasper lo sabía por mis emociones, todos me veían expectantes y en sus mentes se veía la curiosidad y un asombro al notar el sutil lenguaje que utilice para tapar la mentira, Rosalie apretó sus puños esperando mi respuesta ya no quedaba más que decir la verdad.

-Perdonen mi comportamiento pero no sé cómo decirles esto, la chica es decir Isabella despierta algo mas en mi, si bien no puedo decir que lo estoy me parece que me enamorare de ella sin medida, solo la he visto y escuchado su voz en una ocasión pero hay algo en ella que es distinto a los demás , es la forma de su rostro, su voz, o tal vez esos ojos lo que me hechizaron pero sé que no hay retorno a lo que surge en mi pecho- mire a todos y trate de no perderme en sus pensamientos – ella es una buena persona y sin duda la más especial para mí, no deseo hacerle ningún daño y sé que estar a su lado la pone en peligro pero, ¿Cómo no ha de estarlo cuando tiene a un monstro encandilado solo por su presencia? Como apagar este deseo de estar junto a ella arrodillarme y suplicarle que se quede conmigo, estar a su lado es lo único que quiero pero sé que no es posible y eso me desgarra segundo a segundo, nunca en mi existencia había sentido esto, nunca había deseado tener una existencia normal, una_** vida **_y por primera vez comprendo a Rosalie al desear ser algo que no es posible, tal vez no por el mismo motivo pero coinciden en la importancia, pare mi sería muy grato contar con su apoyo y corresponderles con alguna respuesta, sin embargo, en este momento no se qué hacer a pesar de los días no he encontrado ninguna solución algo que me haga saber cómo afrontar esto …

-Vaya a sí que era eso… JA JA JA, ¡Edward creí que era algo más duro! Si el pequeño se ha enamorado, pero sí que tardaste- Emmet me dio una palmada en la espalda y me miro directo a los ojos-No sé cómo es que te toco tan mala suerte pero es seguro que la amas eso yo lo veo aun cuando digas que aun no lo estas, no estás solo la familia te quiere y estaremos contigo solo que esa chica tiene sus secretos bien guardados ¿eh?

-¡Emmet! No hables por todos- voltee y vi a Rosalie furiosa quien tenía sus manos en las caderas y nos miraba atentamente- esa _**humana**_ sabe algo me parece muy sospechoso todo es obvio que paso algo que aun no nos has contado ¿o no Edward?

-Si , no tengo intenciones de seguir mintiéndoles, verán cuando me marche de la casa me dirigí inconscientemente a la casa del jefe Swan y la encontré a ella estaba agachada buscando algo en el piso no me pudo haber visto de eso estoy seguro pero ella me dio a entender que _**sabía**_ de mi presencia, incluso menciono una fría amenaza mirando el lugar donde me encontraba , sé que es algo improbable pero me pareció que era para mí, lo que más me impacto es que su sangre no me tentó como al inicio, de hecho su olor tiene una pequeña diferencia es como si no estuviera hablando de la misma persona.

-¿El mismo día que marchaste Edward? Como puede ser posible si tus hermanos han estado siguiendo a Isabella todos los días-Carlisle me dijo y se veía confundido su mente era una telaraña de pensamientos que no tenían ni principio ni fin e incluso comprendió mi asombro al inicio.

-Isabella es peligrosa parece que todos lo saben, si esto llega a oídos de los Volturi tomaran cartas en el asunto, y nos eliminaran sin ninguna distinción, se que te importa Edward pero también tienes que pensar que tus acciones perjudicaran a todos- Jasper dijo con un tono frio y tomo a Alice por la cintura y la miro profundamente-Es cruel decirlo pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es eliminar el problema- sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría ¡él pensaba matarla! Como podía considerar aquello aun después de decirle lo que sentía , no lo permitiría y descubrí con asombro como Rosalie y Emmet pensaban seriamente esta proposición, Emmet solo lo haría por el bien de Rosalie la amaba demasiado para verla pasar por dolor y pagar por algo que no tenía la culpa, algo similar sucedió con Jasper considerando la existencia de Alice el opto por el comino donde nadie la pudiera dañar, de igual forma haría lo mismo, yo protegería a Isabella aun cuando eso significara pelear con mi familia mi don me permitiría saber a dónde irían sus golpes antes de hacerlo la probabilidades eran pocas pero no dejarían que le hicieran daño a ella no me puse de pie y tome una posición de ataque .

-¡BASTA! Ella es una humana y aun cuando Edward no tuviera sentimiento alguno en esto su vida será respetada, acaso consideran justo que su destino sea decidido por nosotros sin considerar su opinión-Carlisle estaba molesto y por el semblante podía decir que de verdad estaba hablando en serio su mente defendía una vida que era importante y no solo por mí, el de verdad no deseaba ser un monstro-Carlisle esto incluye el bienestar de todos ¿Nos arriesgaremos por una humana? La cual sabe algo de nosotros y no es precisamente el secreto más puro del mundo-Rosalie miro a Carlisle por un momento y enfrentaron sus voluntades-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, si fuera tu caso ¿Hubieras deseado que acabáramos con tu vida?- Rosalie se avergonzó pero muy en el fondo ella estaba furiosa y sus pensamientos desbordaron _"¿me está comparando con ella? Es solo una humana, miles mueren en una hora y tenemos consideraciones especiales por qué Edward la quiere y que pasa conmigo donde esta mi estabilidad..." _ me canse de escucharla y me centre en Carlisle que veía a todos y Alice hablo-Edward se que te importa y te apoyo créeme no quiero que por nuestra condición muera alguien- miro a Jasper y dijo con firmeza- estaré bien, no importa lo que pase estaré feliz sabiendo que hago lo correcto, aun cuando no veo el futuro de Edward ella no parece querer hacernos algún daño, ¿Qué caso tendría esperar? Ya tenía la ventaja de hacer lo que quisiera si no sabíamos nada de ella pero no lo hizo, entiéndeme Jasper, por favor.

-Solo quiero que tu estés a salvo, no es mi intención ponerte incomoda yo haría lo que fuera por ti ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé pero deja que las cosas tomen su curso- sonrió y acaricio su mejilla haciendo que Jasper cerrara los ojos- en cuanto a ti Edward – me señalo con el dedo y entrecerró los ojos- No puedes irte de nuevo si ella sospecha algo no hay que darle la oportunidad de que lo averigüe, no al menos hasta que sepamos qué es lo que tiene de diferente a los demás, ¡aparecerse en dos lados, definitivamente es una locura!

-Muy bien ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, Isabella seguirá viva y nos mantendremos pendientes de ella en especial Edward creo yo- me guiño el ojo y me sentí realmente agradecido-si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal lo hablaremos , todos irán a la escuela de nuevo y actuaran de manera normal ¿está bien?, felicidades Edward creo que conseguiste tu pareja solo espero que ella te corresponda de la misma forma- Me abrazo Carlisle, yo solo imagine la alegría que tendría al estar en sus brazos y escuchar decir a Isabella mi nombre- ¡Cariño estoy tan feliz por ti! Siempre tan solo sabía que algún día tendrías que encontrar a la persona correcta- Esme me miraba con orgullo y felicidad y se lanzo a mis brazos mientras las lagrimas que no podían salir me dieron a entender su dicha.

Todos me sonrieron a excepción de Rosalie y parecía que la noche se había calmado, cuando un sonido sobresalto a todos, el árbol que se encontraba a un lado del ventanal de la fachada estaba cayendo y tapando la entrada, era imposible pero vi la silueta de una persona que caía con él y de la silueta desprendia un destello de luz de la parte de su cabeza para despues salir disparado hacia la obscuridad, nadie lo siguió todos nos encontrábamos viendo lo que acababa de suceder y tratando de asimilarlo ,pero sentí claramente como los pensamientos se volvían turbulentos y los ojos se posaban en mi ¿Acaso ellos habian visto algo que yo no?

Emmet y Jasper corrieron hacia el arbol y emprendieron su marcha en direccion donde nuestro visitante habia desaparecido, fue hasta entonces cuando me percate que el manto de la noche habia caido en nuestras vida y me daba el mal presentimiento de que algo pasaria y sin duda no parecia nada bueno.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo Edward? viste ese destello que salio al final es parecido a...- Alice me miro y me mostro un fragmento del recuerdo que poseia en el se veia a Isabella encima de un capo de una camioneta vieja y de color rojo tenia en sus manos un tomo desgastado de Romeo y Julieta parecia concentrada en una parte y de repente movio su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha mostrando un cuello niveo y esbelto y de su oido el arete que rozaba sus hombros soltando un destello muy similar al de esta noche, estaba confundido cuando termino el recuerdo ¿Qué hacia ella aquí esta noche? pero inmediatamente anule esa idea, ella no pudo tirar un arbol, no podria salir corriendo a semejante velocidad y sobre todo no podria escapar de Emmet y Jasper, si ellos lo capturaban veriamos por que el resplandor, y descubririamos quien era nuestro visitante.

Se escucho como alguien aventaba el arbol a un costado para pasar por la entrada principal en menos de un segundo mis dos hermanos se veian preocupados y nerviosos

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Esme preocupada aun cuando Carlisle le tomaba la mano con fuerza-No se queden callados diganos ¿Quien era?

-No lo sabemos el rastro se pierde a unos 40 metros de aqui, despues no hay ningun olor diferente a un animal, ni siquiera a **_lobo_**- Un caos mental me invadio ¿Quién es?¿qué quiere? ¿cómo no nos percatamos de su presencia?¿Sera algún vampiro nómada? no tenia una idea clara, pero era verdad lo que pensaba Alice las similitudes entre nuestro visitante e Isabella, ¿Ella es de verdad humana? lo era estaba seguro su corazon latia y eso era algo inrefutable la silueta no se podia asimilar a su cuerpo era imposible.

-Bien ya que no sabemos nada solo nos queda esperar, vigilaremos la casa, al parecer nuestro visitante solo sintio curiosidad, recuerden lo acordado a pesar del incidente mañana iran al instituto a si que preparence pues dentro de poco amanecera- Carlisle dio por zanjado el asunto, y todos se empezaron a retirar a las habitaciones su mente me pidio que me quedara un momento, y al estar solos se sento y me miro- Piensas que fue ella ¿cierto?, es lo mas posible tus hermanos me han dicho todo y la mirada que compartieron Alice y tú me dio a entender eso, si de verdad la quieres debemos saber que es ella o como es que sabe tanto de nosotros y no me digas que aparenta las evidencias la delatan a pesar de que sus acciones son muy limpias si atas cabos son demaciadas coincidencias, solo quiero que estes bien y si ella te va a hacer feliz lo apoyo, si ella te corresponde todo estara bien, descansa y por la mañana ve al instituto las sospechas de por que falta un Cullen son chismes bastante escandalosos hijo- me dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiro, mañana la veria y hablaria con ella eso estaba decidido fui directamente al piano y me puse a interpretar una melodia para ella y con esa promesa de un deseo espere el amanecer.

PERDON se que no he actualizado rápido pero créanme estoy en evaluación y los exámenes están pesados, no les parecen que los profesores se encargan de dejar mas trabajos al final que durante todo el curso? Si no respondo a los Reviews es porque no tengo ni idea como hacerlo a penas y se subir los capítulos buuuuaaaa! Espero que lo disfruten creo que ahora si lo hice largo ¡hasta la vista!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.  
>Título: NO PUEDE SER CIERTO<br>Pairing: (Edward/Bella)  
>Géneros:RomanceDrama  
>Rated:T.<br>Adverencias: Alternative Universe.  
>Tipo y Estado:Long!Fic. En proceso<br>Fecha de publicación: 15 DE DICIEMBRE2011  
>SUMARIO: Cuando Bella llega a forks ella guarda un gran secreto, que será lo que impide que Bella se enamore de Edward y se muestre tan fría con el, ¿y si los Cullen no son los únicos que guardan un secreto?<p>

TU SILENCIO ME INTRIGA PERO TUS SECRETOS ME MATAN.

Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana, se esparcieron por la habitación y centellaron en mi pecho de granito como si de un diamante se tratara, la ropa se encontraba esparcida por el suelo de mi habitación ¿Por qué estaba preocupado con mi aspecto? Un rostro vino a mi mente rápidamente, era imposible ignorar el deseo de agradar a Isabella era lo que me tenía como loco, nada era mas peligroso que un vampiro enfermo de amor, Alice toco a mi puerta y en su mente vagaba la idea de fijador y secadora ¿Qué pretendía?

-¡Si no me abres te arrepentirás toda la existencia Edward! – Su voz estridente me lastimo los oídos- tengo una idea de tu look en este momento, necesitas mi ayuda y te la vengo a ofrecer gratis.

Me rendí ella tenía razón era un desastre en esto, si quería que me mirara Isabella tendría que aceptar la ayuda del duende, abrí la puerta despacio pero ella entro haciendo piruetas como bailarina y entrecerró los ojos al ver mi aspecto

-¡Todo este tiempo y solo llevas el pantalón! Definitivamente necesitas mi ayuda- en el espejo vi a lo que se refería, solo llevaba el pantalón negro, sin zapatos y mi cabello era un desastre me avergonzó pero no se lo haría saber

-Solo es ropa, nadie se sorprenderá si no he elegido nada es porque no tengo ni idea si deba de ir- estaba mintiendo ya no era cuestión de ir, ya estaba decidido y mi elección era solo para satisfacer mi deseo de volver a verla, una decisión insensata por no decir egoísta- si eso es todo me gustaría que me ayudes a vestirme.

-Si tú lo dices, solo que no me habías pedido ayuda digamos… ¡nunca! Estas nervioso pero si te incomoda no diré más- se puso a sacar una camisa de la bolsa que traía y me la arrojo era de un azul intenso, casi obscuro- solo póntela ya te vi y te ves increíble, por cierto moja de nuevo tu cabello ¡el peinado será fantástico!

Entre al baño e hice lo que dijo Alice no me sorprendió que me viera bien, Alice nunca fallaba en nada a lo referente a la apariencia, de hecho seguro hoy robaría más miradas que de costumbre, al salir Alice se abalanzo sobre mí y con movimientos rápidos sus manos tocaban mi cabello en distintas direcciones, solo podía quedarme quieto y esperar el resultado.

-Ya está, definitivamente estas muy atractivo hoy, es hora de irnos ponte los zapatos que he elegido te sentaran bien con la camisa, se me olvidaba nos adelantaremos para ver a la chica. No puedo ver nada de tu futuro sin embargo sé que saldrán las cosas bien llámalo intuición femenina- me sonrió y se despidió con la mano saliendo rápidamente sin darme la oportunidad de agradecer la ayuda, tendría que buscar un regalo para compensarlo, mire al espejo y vi mi reflejo, era lo que los seres humanos llaman bello, aun cuando en mi interior era la peor de la criatura , el sonido del motor de jep de Emmet interrumpió mis pensamientos, espere unos minutos antes de bajar rápidamente y meterme en el volvo plateado no quería recibir palabras de aliento de nadie, no las merecía, y marche a toda prisa hacia el instituto, el rugido del motor calmo mis nervios y en el estacionamiento las miradas se posaron en mí, los pensamientos me golpearon como una ráfaga la mayoría eran incoherentes por lo que los ignore hasta que uno llamo mi atención mientras caminaba por un pasillo " Vaya a sí que vino Cullen espero que no se fije en Bella, ella es solo mía" Mike Newton me miraba disgustado, y yo lo vi de la misma manera solo que el retrocedió asustado , en ese momento supe que ella ya tenía pretendientes solo que no sabía cuál era su interés por ellos , eso me preocupo más de lo que debería, por las mentes de otros la vi bajar de su camioneta que merecía ser exhibida en un museo de autos viejos, sonreía de manera cálida a todos y todos la saludaban con gran entusiasmo dedicaba unos minutos a todos para seguir rápidamente su camino sin voltear hacia atrás sin duda me intrigaba, no decía nada importante solo eran conversaciones amenas y en varias ocasiones triviales. De repente me vi sorprendido, ella estaba enfrente de mí y no la oí llegar seria más sensato decir que no la olí, pero ella me miro con los profundos ojos chocolates y suspiro.

-¿No podías mantenerte alejado cierto?- ella espero mi respuesta ¿pero que debía decirle? La verdad era el último recurso y decidí jugarme todos los años de experiencia en los que trate de encajar,- No tengo idea alguna a lo que te refieres no te conozco- soltó un bufido y me miro enfadada, pero no encontré ninguna respuesta que la complaciera, sin previo aviso se acerco a mi oído, su aroma me golpeo en la nariz era una mezcla de fresas pero con un sutil lavanda de nuevo no era el mismo olor, su voz repiqueo en mi cabeza

- Eso no es lo que te pregunte, ¿acaso no te advertí en el claro del bosque? Porque no comprendes que te quiero lejos, si fueras un poco más listo me harías más caso y te marcharías de este lugar tú y los tuyos sin problemas.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi familia?- la tome del brazo pegándola a mi cuerpo y sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas corriendo por mis venas, su corazón se acelero pronto los pensamientos de los estudiantes me indicaron en la comprometedora posición en la que me encontraba, sin embargo no me importo todo lo que quería era una respuesta, de repente un sonido me distrajo la había tomado con demasiada fuerza, el brazo que había osado tocar estaba roto la mire sin saber qué hacer, sus ojos se centraron en los míos en ellos no había dolor solo me miraba.

-Por esta razón no son confiables…- el murmullo de su voz apenas perceptible me hizo soltarla sus palabras esta vez parecían ser dirigidas a alguien más, ella oculto su brazo en su espalda- lo que se es asunto mío, preocúpate por los tuyos pero en muestra de mi agradecimiento por esto- inclino su rostro hacia su hombro- será mejor que vayas a casa los visitare esta noche.

La vi caminar por el pasillo y por otra ocasión no supe qué hacer

-¡Se puede saber que fue eso Edward!- Alice me grito y todos los estudiantes nos miraban consternados…

Lo siento, me tarde más de lo debido esta ocasión en actualizar en mi defensa quiero que sepan que fue un tiempo difícil en mi corta vida pero estoy saliendo a penas de vacaciones lo que me dará tiempo para continuar, casi navidad y solo por eso dejare capitulo doble!

Cuídense mucho y no olviden dejar sus reviews!


End file.
